Dragon Ball Z: Shattered Glass
by SSJTimeLord
Summary: A/U. The mighty Cell has been defeated. Gohan can finally focus on his dream of becoming a scholar. However, life always has a habit of putting you in the most difficult situations. Note: This story is a retelling of my very good friend Venier929's story. You can read it here: /s/10394298/1/DragonBall-Z-Post-Cell


**Hey guys, SSJTimeLord here, with the first chapter of Dragon Ball Z: Shattered Glass! As is stated in the description above, this is a retelling of a story by one of my very good friends. A link to his story is in the description. Check it out and tell him I sent you!.**

 **In this story Goku did not have to die in the battle against Cell as Gohan destroyed him a lot sooner without wasting any time.**

 **Be sure to leave reviews telling me what you think of this chapter. That way I can provide better content for you guys in the future. And if you need to, feel free to PM me!**

 **With the introduction over, I hope you enjoy the story and look forward to the chapters to come! SSJTimeLord out!**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Z: Shattered Glass**

 **Chapter 1: Not a Good Start**

 _Goku's house_

"Gohan! Your breakfast is ready!" Chi-Chi called from the kitchen. "Tell your father to come downstairs too!"

As soon as Gohan got himself out of bed, he could hear his father racing down the stairs as if there was no tomorrow.

"No need, Chi-Chi. I'm already here! Now where's the food?" He asked with glee.

"As eager as ever, Goku." Chi-Chi chuckled to herself. "I think that's a new record."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Gohan said as he came down the stairs at a significantly slower speed.

"Anyway, Goku. I did your favourite. A huge stack of butter pancakes with maple syrup and heaps of bacon on top."

A tower of pancakes as tall as Goku himself was placed in front of him. His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Awesome! Thanks, Chi-Chi. You're the best!" Goku said with some of the pancakes already in his mouth.

Gohan sighed with a smile on his face. It was the same every morning. Some things never change.

Gohan had a significantly smaller but still massive stack of pancakes and Chi-Chi decided to have just one.

After breakfast was over, Gohan proudly announced that he was going to school. This came as a shock to Goku.

"Wait. So you're not going to be training?" Goku asked, quite puzzled as to why his son decided to go to school when he could be spending the time preparing himself for whoever or whatever may threaten the Earth.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll still have plenty of time to train, I just…"

"No, Goku." Chi-Chi cut in. "He's not going to turn into a muscle head like you. Gohan's made the right choice by choosing to have an education. Besides, you're strong enough to handle anything that comes our way, aren't you?"

"But Chi-Chi, we-"

"No buts! He's going to school and that's final! Do I make myself clear?"

"I guess so" Goku grumbled. He knew that there was no point in arguing with his wife as he could never change her mind. As soon as she was set on something, there's no turning back.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled. Gohan, have you packed everything you need?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm ready to go!" Gohan was so excited to be going to school. With Cell gone, he could finally focus on his studies like he always wanted. Plus, he wouldn't have his mom nagging him all the time. He could study in a comfortable environment, and meet new friends along the way. He would still train regularly, but he felt that his studies were more important now that he had vanquished the latest threat to the world he calls home.

With a cheerful goodbye to his mother and father, he set off to begin his new life as a student at Orange Star High School.

 _Satan City_

Gohan was flying through the sky, trying to locate his school. After about 10 minutes of flying, he found it.

It was a pretty big building, adorned with clear glass windows with the namesake Orange Star at the top. You could easily find the school by just looking for the Orange Star itself.

He found a nearby alley and dropped down to the ground. He didn't want anybody to see him flying. He silently made a vow not to show his power while he was at school.

He made his way to the entrance, where he saw a lady who seemed to be handing out timetables. There was a queue of new and past students waiting to get their timetables.

Finally, it was his turn.

The lady smiled and asked his name. Gohan bowed respectfully and then replied, "Son Gohan."

"Ah yes, here's your timetable. Your registration class is with Mr Smith. Would you also like a map of the school?"

"Yes please."

"Here you go. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you." He bowed once again and then made his way to Mr Smith's classroom, following the map as he went.

 _Mr Smith's classroom_

"Ah _,_ Gohan. Nice to meet you. I'm Mr Smith." The two shook hands. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you, sir."

He sat at a table on his own as the teacher started to go through a PowerPoint.

 _Later that day…_

Gohan was in English studying the works of William Shakespeare. He already knew a lot about the famous writer, but he didn't want to come off big headed so he sat quietly and did the work.

Just then, a familiar, strict voice popped into his head. It was the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta.

" _Gohan, can you hear me?"_

" _Yeah, Vegeta. What is it?"_

" _Get yourself over to Capsule Corporation, NOW!"_

" _What? Why?"_

" _No time to explain. Just get over here!"_

" _Okay, okay. I'm coming!"_

He stood up to excuse himself. "Sir?"

"Yes, Gohan?"

"I need to go."

"Whatever for?"

"Family matters, sir. I can't say what."

"Well, that's not a good enough reason"

"Sir, please."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go. Not unless you can provide a good reason as to why I should."

Gohan sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this."

He bolted out of class with the teacher calling after him, ran out of the building and headed for Capsule Corporation.

He had no idea what was waiting for him.


End file.
